


Indulge.

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, this is what they call fluff without plot, very self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Even though he knows there’s more of these moments to come, he wants to stay here with him like this forever.





	Indulge.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> thanks again to sensei for acting as my editor!

As soon as Sougo opens his eyes, he’s met with kind ambers. Streaks of sunlight filter through the windows’ blinds, bouncing off the other man’s figure and envelops him in life. Sougo had thought that his boyfriend bathed in moonlight was heavenly enough, but he looked like a god in the sun. Unconsciously, his mouth forms an ‘o’ at the sight, and he inhales deeply.

“Good morning, Sougo-kun.” Ryuu’s voice, usually such a deep tenor, is made gentle by the effects of slumber not yet wearing off. He chuckles at Sougo’s slightly surprised face ( _ how rude _ ), and runs a hand through Sougo’s locks of hair. He sweeps the left side of his hair back, and tucks it behind his ear.

Hoping to tease him a little, Sougo simply blows a miniscule gust of wind straight into Ryuu’s face. “Good morning, Tsunashi-san.” He finally greets back, pouting still. He moves around his arms to make them more comfortable, and his heart begins to speed up as he tries to position himself just as he had for the photobook cover before. He turns up his eyes and smirks slightly when he notices how red Ryuu is in the face.

Honestly, waking up next to Ryuu had been a fantasy of his ever since his days in college, once he spotted him in that PV and made a fan of TRIGGER.  A part of him still can't comprehend that those fantastical scenarios have finally come true. He still wonders how or what's wrong with Ryuu’s head to return his own affections (and lust). He doesn't let his self-doubt show on his face, but for them to infringe on this tiny moment of happiness… he wishes his mind would get it and let him enjoy the moment. No self-doubt, no nothing, just let himself be cherished so dearly and not care about anything else. Indulge.

A sudden kiss at his temple shocks him out of his reverie. Sougo’s breath hitches, red coloring his cheeks and gaze fixating more on the man before him. “T-Tsunashi-san…”

Somehow he senses his anxieties, and Sougo is grateful for that. His boyfriend begins to smother him in love, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer to him, and looking at him with the most tender expression to which Sougo suspects his heart may explode if he looked at it any longer.  _ It’s warm _ , he muses, returning Ryuu’s embrace. Neither of them are used to sleeping in so late, but it… felt right. His warmth melts away all of Sougo’s guilt almost immediately. “I don’t want to get up yet…” Sougo murmurs, burrowing his head in the crook of Ryuu’s neck. He moves his head around some more, struggling to find the optimum spot for maximum comfort.

Ryuu chuckles at his actions, and starts to ruffle Sougo’s hair again. “You’re so cute, Sougo-kun.”

Sougo flushes at the compliment, and he’s even a little frustrated that he’s just being called cute. “Tsunashi-san!” He complains, breath heavy on his boyfriend’s neck. He narrows his gaze, stretching his neck slightly upward to angle himself so he can try something out. A devious smirk, still hidden from Ryuu’s immediate view, grows on Sougo’s face. It’s quickly replaced with the puckering of his lips and puffing up of cheeks. He starts storing air inside his mouth only to blow it lightly into the direction of Ryuu’s ear when he’s done.

Ryuu physically recoils from this, Sougo noticing him shaking slightly out of surprise-- most of all, his neck shoots up in temperature. Sougo smiles, satisfied with his victory. “Don’t forget who’s the one on top~”

“S-Sougo-kun!” Ryuu shouts, completely flustered by the turnaround. Sougo giggles, amused how now he’s finding his own ways to catch his boyfriend off-guard. It’s probably unexpected from him, out of all people, to be so bold. But lately, he’s been finding himself stronger as a person. Well, he’s been plenty spoiled too by his boyfriend, who lives to give him everything. It isn’t fair, he thought, so he started to grow a little more aggressive in his giving to balance it out.

Somehow, Ryuu isn’t as keen to receiving-- just like him. Their similarities had initially made it difficult for them to get together, but now it’s their similarities that helps Sougo feel… equal. Like he’s worthy. Rather, it makes him realize that Ryuu was never as far away as he thought he was. He’s here. And he’s his.

Even though he knows there’s more of these moments to come, he wants to stay here with him like this forever. He smiles, bringing his head down and presses his lips against the nape of Ryuu’s neck. The other grunts in response, and Sougo opens his mouth slightly to nip on his skin.

“Sougo-kun--” Ryuu protests, eyes traveling to meet his own. Sougo glances back at him innocently, and continues to suck on the spot. Several seconds later, he realizes his desires are plenty fulfilled and he definitely left a mark. “Aah, what am I going to do about that…”

“You can borrow my scarf.” Sougo suggests, his own face bright red from his own actions. He’s really getting too bold, isn’t he? He’s really been letting himself go lately-- of course this is based on advice from others, but he feels like he went a bit too far with that. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, Tsunashi-san. U-Um--”

Ryuu cuts him off by shifting to his side to face Sougo with a sheepish grin. His blush is still  _ very _ apparent to Sougo’s delight. He wiggles around a little, releasing Sougo from his tight grip. Instead, he presses the palms of his hands against Sougo’s cheeks, and gently squeezes them. Sougo tries to protest, but is interrupted when Ryuu begins to speak. “Ahaha, I think I like you being more aggressive like that. It’s… nice…” He trails off awkwardly, his face heating up.

Sougo’s expression softens, gently grabbing Ryuu’s hands and pries them off his face. It’s easier than he thought he would be, but that’s probably because Ryuu shows no sign of resistance. He then attempts to reposition himself so he’s directly face-to-face with his boyfriend. He presses his forehead against his, and closes his eyes. “Tsunashi-san, will you be here still even if I fall asleep?”

“Of course… is what I’d like to say, but I have rehearsal in a few hours.” Ryuu laughs, “you have work too, don’t you?”

Sougo’s eyes flutter open, and he nods sadly, “yes. I have the radio show with Tamaki-kun. It’s in the afternoon, though.”

“I’ll definitely listen to it, Sougo-kun.” Ryuu reassures him, bringing his hand back to caress Sougo’s cheek. “I think it’s fine to dream for a little longer... My alarm for work hasn’t gone off yet, so I think we have plenty of time!” He grins, fluttering his eyes shut. He tugs Sougo a little closer to him, and Sougo gladly reciprocates.

He follows suit and closes his eyes as well. Relaxing in his lover’s embrace, he waits for sleep to take him away.

The familiar feeling of lips against his come instead, and Sougo finds himself smiling at the gesture. He laughs, quickly returning the kiss with one of his own.

It’s really nice-- he doesn’t have a more eloquent way to put it. It’s warm, and he feels so fluffy. While he knows that this moment can’t last forever, he drinks it in-- hoping to imprint it in his mind forever.

“I love you, Tsunashi-san.” Sougo whispers, and starts to rest his forehead against the other’s again.

“I love you too, Sougo-kun.” Ryuu returns, following up with another chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, sougo tops. ryuu is a bottom. we all know this.
> 
> anyways, feel free to follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for more updates + some info you might be interested in! Thank you again for reading.


End file.
